Nárendur
by Lisswen
Summary: Nárendur es un elfo muy joven, un artista con la cabeza llena de sueños. Ha nacido para crear, pero el destino tiene otras cosas dispuestas para él.


NÁRENDUR  
  
N árendur era apenas un niño. Sus 20 años élficos daban para muy poco en un pueblo que se ríe de aquellos que aún llevan la cuenta de su tiempo. Aunque su cuerpo se había desarrollado y sus rasgos se asemejaban al Elda que habría de ser, ni de lejos se le consideraba más que un chiquillo. Hasta entonces su vida se había centrado en el aprendizaje, en las fraguas de Fëanor. No había pasado de limpiar, observar a los aprendices y cortar leña para alimentar los hornos. La humildad y la obediencia eran los primeros estadios del aprendizaje de un oficio. Sobre todo de uno tan exigente. Y más para Nárendur, el hijo de Nárion, Maestro Herrero que dirigía las fraguas cada vez que Fëanor se encerraba en sus recintos privados y trabajaba solo, desentendiéndose de todo. Y eso era algo cada vez más frecuente. Si dos Eldar había en Aman que se quisieran y respetaran, esos eran Fëanor y Nárion, que se llamaban "otorno" el uno al otro y se estimaban por encima de sus propios hermanos. O medio hermanos. Por que hay hermandades de sangre y otras de Espíritu. Y las segundas se arraigan en la libertad y la elección del amor, y por ello son más sólidas, más inamovibles y profundas. De hecho, Nárendur no lo tenía fácil en las fraguas: todo el mundo le exigía. Con su voluntad o sin ella debía ser el más trabajador, el más hábil, el de mayor fuerza, el más imaginativo...no en vano su padre era el Maestro, severo y vigilante. Y conducido en parte por el amor y en parte por el temor, Nárendur no se permitía ni el más leve desliz. Su amilessë era explícito: Sirviente del fuego. Y, de hecho, el trabajo en las fraguas le encantaba. Soportaba de buen grado las tareas más bajas soñando con que un día sus manos forjarían hermosas piezas... Eran, en efecto, las manos de un artista, detalle que a Nárion no se le escapaba, ni a Fëanor, que jamás solía fijarse en los últimos aprendices. Pero a pesar de ello, Nárendur sentía envidia de los niños Teleri cuando, tras reparar unas redes o cepillar tablas para fabricar un navío, corrían libres por las playas de Aqualondë y recogían gemas y perlas que Eärwen, una rubia niñita siempre adornada de flores, llevaba a los Herreros para que las engarzaran formando joyas hermosas y llenas de poder.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
A llí plantado, el rojo penacho al viento, sólo podía escrutar aquella oscuridad. Se impacientaba el caballo. Se impacientaba.  
  
"No te lo lleves, Nárion..."  
  
.... recordaba Nárendur la voz de su madre. Y se materializó también en la negra lejanía sin respuestas el severo rostro de Nárion: "Eres tu esposa mía quien eliges, quien olvida la fidelidad que un día me juró. Quita tus manos de Nárendur, y, si es verdad que tu corazón lo ama con la intensidad que proclama tu alma, ven con nosotros"  
  
Le pesaba la armadura y le rozaba en el cuello, y los brazales, y los protectores de las piernas...  
  
Pero sus ojos de Elfo apenas penetraban la pesada lobreguez de aquella noche perpetua de Aman. Su corazón anhelaba volver a ver la luz del Telperion, la luz de Laurelin...o al menos el resto de esas luces encerrado en los Silmarilis...Bajo las temblantes estrellas de Elentari las formidables velas Teleri agitaban su blancura como pañuelos de despedida...Nárendur había cabalgado hasta entonces sin volver la vista atrás. Se había negado a mirar con aprecio la alta Mindon Eldelieva ...  
  
"Quédate pues, mujer, y teje en silencio el lienzo pardo de tus días sin gloria. Contempla los tesoros muertos en la beatitud de la prisión en que te tienen Aquellos a quienes amas sin motivos y emplea tus horas sin término a la ardua tareas de sacar brillo a las cadenas que nosotros rompemos hoy "  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡A LOS BARCOS!!! ¡¡¡IREMOS POR EL MAR!!! ¡¡¡¡A LOS BARCOS, NOLDORIM, A LOS BARCOS!!!!"  
  
Así gritaban los heraldos, respaldando la fuerte voz de Maglor que se imponía a todos ellos. Y Nárendur descubrió a Fëanor y a su padre cabalgando hacia él.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
E ra el barco de los Capitanes, de todos los navíos el más magnífico, orgullosas como el vuelo de las águilas las blanquísimas velas capaces de retar al viento. Fëanor puso en las manos de Curufin el estandarte regio y le indico a Nárendur que le ayudase. Ambos descabalgaron y subieron al barco. Nárendur creyó sentir la opresión de una mano que le aferraba y la decreciente presión de su captor, y un grito ... y esta vez si miró a tras y sus ojos descubrieron el cuerpo robusto de un Teleri atravesado por un tajo mortal. La espada noldorim resplandecía ensangrentada. Cayo entonces la noche sobre el corazón de Nárendur.  
  
Rápido, ven, corre Nárendur -le instaba Curufin.  
  
Y Nárendur trepó tras él por el mástil. Y desde arriba, al mirar el suelo, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas porque bajo la opresora negrura de un cielo, que no conocía aún la luna ni el sol, había estallado una fiera batalla. Elfos contra Elfos, hermanos contra hermanos...  
  
Curufin tomo de las manos de Nárendur el orgulloso estandarte de su casa. Los Silmarilis, ricamente bordados por las manos hábiles de las más hábiles doncellas noldorim, se agitaron en medio de las llamas rojas que los cercaban. Rojas, como el fuego que corría por las venas de aquel pueblo arrogante. Rojas, como la sangre que salpicaba el blanco mármol del puerto de Aqualondë.  
  
Abajo ahora, Nárendur, -le gritó Curufin- necesitan también muestras espadas....  
  
Empujado por Curufin, Nárendur se deslizo por el mástil, y antes de decidir, antes de pensar, la espada, forjada por su propio padre para él, estaba desnuda en su mano. Aquellas manos que habían nacido para crear vieron como el destino les torcía los planes. De ser las manos de un artista pasaron a ser las manos de un asesino. Y su arte se plasmó en el vientre de un Teleri, que recibió un agudo tajo y le miró a los ojos, mientras sus entrañas se vaciaban por el empedrado y de su nariz fluía un hilo débil de sangre.  
  
Y antes de querer o no querer, otra vez el filo de acero devoró otra vida, y otra y otra... .... y otra más.  
  
También Nárendur recibió una herida, la primera, y sintió el dolor de un hacha Teleri que confundió su muslo con un árbol y despertó un furor que nada podía ya contener. Y cuando el asco cedió a la rabia se sintió poderoso, y fuerte y tajó, hedió, cercenó... cada vez con más odio, cada vez con más desdén, cada vez con más crueldad y se perdió la cuenta de los muertos y la de las heridas.  
*** *** ***  
  
D esde su nave, Nárendur veía las huestes de Fingón, y las de Fingolfín, que se habían quedado sin barcos y seguían por tierra, caminando hacia el norte en aquella noche sin término, sin posibilidad de medida...Los años de los Árboles habían pasado, los de Anar estaban todavía por llegar. Sólo había una lobreguez sin esperanza, sin sabiduría, sin colores. Durante ese tiempo inconmensurable jinetes y marinos abanzaron a la par, igualados en la huida. El frío se intensificaba a medida que avanzaban hacia el Norte. Unos y otros, por malicia o por confusión, estaban salpicados por la sangre de un hermano caído. Al fin llegaron al confín del Reino Bendecido. Allí aguardaba una figura alta y severa. La noche se tornó más oscura, más gélido el frío. De pie, cara a la proa, Nárendur se sintió pequeño, débil, inerme... Su mano se posó en la empuñadura de la espada pero tuvo la certeza de que de nada servían entonces las espadas, de nada los escudos, los altos penachos de los yelmos o la pesada seguridad de las cotas de malla. Pequeño es un Elda, aun él más grande de ellos, ante un Vala.  
  
- ¿De nuevo Manwë nos envía a su heraldo? -Profirió despectiva la voz de Fëanor, el único que mantenía su entereza en todo aquello.  
  
Pero Nárion, pálido y desencajado, comentó: "Más bien parece el mismo Námo en persona".  
  
Las blancas velas Teleri se agitaban en el viento como pidiendo venganza. Parece que reclamaran las terribles palabras que Mandos pronunciaría arrojando el hado de los Noldor.  
  
*** *** *** A sí borrosos se presentarían los recuerdos de Nárendur años más tarde, cuando todas las predicciones se cumplieron y la desesperanza lo mordía. Por más que se esforzaba no podía citar las palabras exactas de Mandos, sólo sobre su corazón se cernía una niebla de pesadumbre que susurraba las palabras "lágrimas innumerables", "muertes a traición y sin piedad", "vagar como una sombra". Pero sentía la presencia de Námo muchas veces, como aquella noche, cuando Fëanor decidió luchar solo contra Morgoth, pues los Valar le habían defraudado. Sin embargo la memoria no le traicionaba cuando le acercaba la humedad fría de la noche ni el murmullo inquietante del mar. Nadie había visto aún el sol ni sus pálidos rayos habían acariciado la superficie de Arda. Ningún poder osó perturbar la huida de los Noldor pilotando las naves Teleri. Ningún Noldor miró tampoco hacia atrás, pues la sangre emborronaba cualquier otro recuerdo feliz que pudieran dejar. Ahora estaban solos. Solos frente a Morgoth pero...¿No lo habían estado siempre? No esperaba el orgulloso Fëanor ayuda de nadie. Con sus propias fuerzas con su poder le bastaba:  
  
"Hemos hecho un juramento y no a la ligera. Lo mantendremos. Se nos amenaza con muchos males y no es el menor de ellos la cobardía, pero hay algo que no se dijo: que padezcamos hoy de cobardía, de pusilanimidad o de miedo a la pusilanimidad. Por tanto os digo que seguiremos adelante, y este destino pronostico: que todos los hechos que hagamos serán temas de muchas canciones hasta los últimos días de arda"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
E ra monótono y cansado el golpeteo de los remos sobre el mar. Romper aquel espejo frío. Aquel espejo duro en el que las olas distorsionaban las imágenes bajo la pálida luz de las estrellas. Pero todos remaron aquella noche larga, interminable. También los príncipes. Ni Fëanor ni Nárion dieron tregua. El remo probó los brazos de todos los Noldor, muchos de ellos robustos por el duro trabajo de la fragua, como Nárendur, que pese a sus pocos años tenía ya la fuerza de un toro en sus brazos, hechos a cortar leña, a acarrear agua y en especiales ocasiones a golpear el metal ardiente. En el trabajo intenso de los músculos se desvanecía el frío y la humedad y en el sonido rítmico del tambor se sellaba la obediencia, se sellaba el destino que ya les había alcanzado a todos. Los agudos ojos de Fëanor buscaban el fulgor de los Silmarilis rompiendo la negrura de aquella noche eterna. Necesitaba luz. Todos ellos necesitaban de la luz. Oh Telperion, oh Laurelin, perdidos para siempre.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
- N árendur, hijo de Nárion, ¿echas de menos a tu madre?. Tienes cara triste de niño perdido. Y nosotros necesitamos hombres. La espada que tu padre forjó para ti ha derramado ya sangre. No puedes volverte atrás. ¡¡¡¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja.!!!!! No te puedes unir a Fingolfin ni pedir perdón a los Poderes... Námo, su juez, ya te ha sentenciado.  
  
Nárendur miró con odio a Caranthir. Su duro corazón le intimidaba. Entre los príncipes prefería a Curufin de quien solía aprender en las fraguas. Pero las palabras del oscuro príncipe consiguieron evocarle la caravana de los que retornaban en pos del perdón, helado el corazón por la sangre Teleri que les devolvió la sensatez. Pero para él era tarde, muy tarde. Ya no había otras posibilidades, solo esa opción, el hado de Námo que ya formaba parte de su destino, de su ser... Si pudiera volver atrás ¿lo haría?. Valinor era a fin de cuentas su seguridad, su infancia, su madre... Pero bajo la titilante luz que las estrellas reflejadas en el agua, apartada por los remos distantes, brillaba ahora otro destino, proyectado hacia la oscuridad... Años más tarde recordaría aquella pregunta al verla repetida en los ojos de su hija, y seguiría sin hallarle una respuesta clara, pero eso sería años más tarde...  
  
- ¡Cállate Caranthir, hijo de Fëanor, que tu destino no es mejor que el mío! ¿O acaso eres tu quien piensas en tu madre y supones que yo añoro a la mía?.  
  
Lo cierto es que aquella noche sin día, Nárendur había dejado de ser un niño.  
*** *** ***  
  
F ëanor puso el primer pie sobre Endor. La oscuridad allí era, si cabe, más intensa. Las estrellas parecían más distantes, perdidos caminos en un firmamento lejano. Y la tierra se iluminaba apenas con la tenue luz que emanaban los Eldar. Era difícil distinguir los colores. Nárendur no entendía por que aquello que tanto había anhelado era tan hermoso en sus sueños y tan grotesco en la realidad... sería el cansancio del camino..  
  
Tras Fëanor fueron bajando todos.... primero sus hijos y luego sus hombres más fieles, precedidos por Nárion y él mismo.  
  
Así Nárendur sintió por vez primera bajo sus pies la textura antigua de aquella tierra que viera despertar a su abuelo, aquella que estaba allí para que él la conquistara y doblegara. Quieta, negra, amenazante.  
  
El claroscuro del estuario de Dengrist se clavó para siempre en su alma. Y para siempre los ecos de Dor-lomin resonarían en ella.  
  
Mientras su padre dirigía el trajín del desembarco, la voz de Maedrhos se levantó potente:  
  
"Ahora ¿de qué barcos y remeros dispondrías para la vuelta, y a quien traerán de allí primero? ¿A Fingon el valiente?"  
  
Y en la oscuridad brilló una llama. Salía de los hermosos ojos de Fëanor. Era locura. Como el fuego, que no tiene piedad y destruye lo que empezó calentando. Una risa paranoica se agregó a los ecos perdidos de Dor-lomin  
  
- ¡Ningún barco y ningún remero!  
  
Nárendur se sobresaltó. Sus cabellos se erizaron y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La sangre en las venas dejó de fluir. Las amenazas que habían sido lanzadas como dardos encontraron su blanco y se clavaron en él. Iba en serio. La vida iba en serio.  
  
- Lo que he dejado atrás no lo considero una pérdida; ha sido una carga innecesaria en el camino. ¡Que quienes han maldecido mi nombre lo maldigan aún, y que sus plañidos les abran el camino de vuelta a las jaulas de los Valar  
  
Nárion estaba firme al pie de Fëanor. Nárendur miró a su padre esperando que apoyase a Maedrhos, que diese a Fëanor una palabra de sensatez, que la cordura triunfase ante toda aquella sinrazón.  
  
-¡QUE SE QUEMEN LAS NAVES! -Sentenció por fin Fëanor. Nárendur vio a Maedrhos bajar la cabeza y apartarse de su padre. Entones supo que Nárion pondría su mano en el hombre del rey, que en privado le diría algunas palabras que le apaciguaran... Pero, sus asombrados ojos vieron a Nárion empuñar la primera antorcha y prender fuego a las velas de las primeras naves... Bajo aquella luminosidad sin precedentes, precursora del sol y de la luna que lamió hasta las cenizas los hermosísimos navíos-cisnes sorprendidos por el terrible dragón de las llamas. Fulgurante, tremebundo.... El resplandor de Losgar iluminó Endor e hizo ver los hermosos colores del estuario, verde y azul a los pies de Hiltlum, como una alfombra que la Tierra Media tendía a los pies de sus conquistadores. Amargas primicias de una cosecha maldita. 


End file.
